Even In Dreams
by kisskissMina
Summary: When Gaara decides to go visits his ill friend Naruto... GaaraxNaruto


. . .

. . .

●▬▬▬▬▬๑ ๑▬▬▬▬▬●

When a Gaara decides to go visits his ill friend Naruto...

'•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨'*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯'•

**Even In Dreams  
><strong>_A Boy x Boy One-Shot_

. . .

"Just look at her boobs! They're freaking huge! It'd probably feel amazing to do puff-puff with them!"

"Although she's a porn star, I heard that she's fucking tight."

"Damn! I wonder what'll feel like."

"What about you, Gaara? Is she your type?"

Young, seventeen of age, Gaara's gaze flew upwards from the book he was just reading. Three other boys flocked around his desk with a porn magazine in their hands. It was study break where the homeroom teacher had left the room for a while. One of his friends had a page open out of the magazine where a famous porn artist was barely wearing a swimsuit, hands at her H-cup breasts, cupping them the best she could with one of those horny, turned-on expressions on her face.

It was disgusting.

If there were one thing that Gaara hated, that would probably be females.

He'd never had the greatest memory of them. That was why he's attending an all boys' school in the first place. Not that he'll ever say that.

No one knew that Gaara was gay. He had been for as long as he remembered. That, was something he'll never admit, either. Especially not to any of them.

Gaara had opened his mouth in attempt to say a typical "no", but the vibration of his phone buzzed in his pants. Maybe that was a good thing. He yanked his phone out and stole a glimpse at the screen. An incoming call was coming from his childhood friend, Naruto.

"Excuse me," he said with a smile, then exit the classroom before anyone could question him. He doesn't answer the phone until he reached the rooftop, a secret place between the two. Except, Naruto wasn't there. Weird.

"Naruto," he immediately said in the phone, a frown capturing his lips.

"Gaara~!" pipped the voice in response. "Could you be, like, an amazing person and do me a favor?"

Shock sizzled through him. "Is something the matter? Did you get stuck between the crack of two walls again?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not that much of a klutz!" argued the childhood friend. He let out a grossly cough. "But um, I'm sick so can you get my assignments and bring them over?" If Gaara remembered correctly, Naruto lived by himself in that old, crappy apartment.

"How bad is it?" Gaara inquired, invisble eyebrows drawing together.

"Meh. Just a pain-in-the-ass headache and a sickly cough. Nothing contagious if that's what your worried about."

Gaara could care less. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Um...ice-cream and uh...some other stuff." Naruto's child-like voice trailed off as if ashamed and doesn't want to admit.

"Some other stuff? Naruto, are you aiming to kill yourself? You know that you shouldn't eat ice-cream when your sick." It was a bad habit of his, apparently. "Don't move from where your at; I'm coming over and I'll make you something to eat."

"Oh! Can I have meat?" Although the two weren't face-to-face speaking, Gaara could just imagine the look of Naruto's baby face brighten up in happiness. His bright eyes would sparkle. The corners of his thin lips would twitch into a smile. And as the meat would go into his mouth, he would let out a sexual moan. A type of moan where Gaara yearned to hear, wanted to get out of him. Would Naruto let out the same type of moan if he was being satisfied sexually? How would it feel to have him go down on his shaft, sucking him until dry? Gaara had always had thoughts of these. Sexual urges that wouldn't be calmed.

_Ah, shit. _Gaara noticed the bulge in his pants, straining to be free. Maybe _he'll _have to satisfy himself before leaving. "I'll buy bulgogi."

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeally? You've always knew my favorites! Thanks, dude! I knew I could count on you!"

A bit shakily, Gaara zipped down his pants. Like he thought, his length popped free, fully erect. His head lolled back, a hissing breath bubbled from his throat from the first contact of his needing shaft. A single finger ran down it as his eyes slanted shut. "Sure, no problem." His voice was raspy, thick of sexual longing. "Be there...soon."

Before Naruto could say whatever he wanted to, Gaara disconnected their call, letting the phone slip from his hand and fall onto the ground. He didn't care. His fingers curled around the broad crown, an image floated through his mind. What if Naruto would suck the tip? Would he nip it? Tease him while pulling away to lick his lips?

Gaara grunted from the thought. His stomach quivered, aching for that satisfaction. No longer would his fantasies sane him. He wanted the real thing.

_Maybe it's me...that's sick._

xx

"Eh? Naruto, what are you doing?"

From the scene before him, he was completely bewildered. Naruto was standing in front of the TV, half his body bent forward, one leg lifted high in the air, and arms spread out wide as if flying. An eccentric-looking position. His blonde hair glittered from the rays of sun hitting him from cracks of the window. He turned his head, only his head, in the direction of Gaara, a smile brighter than light appeared along his lips.

"Your finally here!" Yet he still hadn't broken his position.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, once again.

"What? Weren't you the one that said, quote, unquote: "Don't move from where your at; I'm coming over"?"

He hadn't meant it so literally, though. "Um, Naruto, you can move."

Right as the last word left his mouth, Naruto does exactly that. He straightened out his back, and casually made his way to Gaara. "What'd you buy me?"

"Bulgogi, like I said." Gaara took a step back, examining his friend. He was in a pale short-sleeved shirt that looked more as a dress for it fell all the way to his knees. His face was ashen, but wasn't it always sickly pale? He was shorter than the crimson-haired male but by only a few inches. "You don't look very sick."

Sweat dropped. "Oh, um, yeah. About that...I seem to be feeling a lot better...now that your here. Yep."

"You were never sick." It wasn't a question.

"W-what? Y-y-yeah I am! What lies are you...you talking about?" Naruto had never been the greatest liar.

"What is the real truth?"

"Fine, if your pressuring me like that, I guess I have to tell the truth." He folded his arms. "Honestly, I'm sexually frustrated."

_Huh? _"What?" Gaara blurted, ears burning. Had he heard correctly? Sexually...frustrated? What?

"And you, my friend, had fallen for my trick."

_Trick? _Gaara hadn't noticed that step by step he was walking backwards. That was, until he fell backwards onto his friend's bed. They had traveled all the way to his room? Wow.

"What are you talking about?" was what he was finally able to manage to say. He crawled on his back and elbows, inching away from the blondie.

"I can't take it, Gaara, I really can't. It frustrates me not understanding your mind. Do you like me or not?"

"Or course I like you."

Naruto straddled on top of his friend, bringing forward some...rope? Gaara's eyes widen in surprise when his hands are tied back to cheerful Naruto's bed.

"That's not what I mean." His face was just inches away that the crimson-haired male could feel his warm breath. A hand skimmed down his body, popping open the buttons along the way. "It's obvious that you care for me, but towards a friend?" His hands flowed down to the zipper of Gaara's pants, paused as if hesitating. "Or as a lover? I think...I think that I have the right to know, right?"

"How can I look at someone else when it's my heart yearning for you?"

His eyebrow arched. "Are you telling the truth? I won't let go of you even if it kills me, even if you end up hating me."

"Even if my mind turns to hate you, it'll be my heart to calm it down. Emotions such as hatred? How could I if in reality I want to do the exact same? I'll never let you go, Naruto."

"You better not be lying," he warned, then tore the pants away. "because I want you so badly. I need you buried deep inside me. And by the reaction of your cock, so do you."

Was this a dream? If Gaara woke up later, would this memory be gone? Something just created in his mind? "I want you."

There was a small smile at his lips. "Ditto." He bit the bottom one, nervously. "How much do you want me?" He paused himself right above the straining shaft underneath him, waiting impatiently to be buried.

"So much," Gaara cooed. "I've always wanted you, dreamt of you underneath me, scratching, panting, screaming for more. It doesn't even matter to me if your just making fun of me because at this moment, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to burst soon, destroy anyone if I'm not going to be taking you by tonight."

"Good."

Gaara sucked in a sharp breath. The crown of his length entered just a bit inside the boy. Already, he was beginning to doubt, came to a realization. He'll hurt him. But it feels too god damn good. He couldn't stop. He gritted his teeth together to stop himself from forcing his entire length inside the friend. He couldn't do it. Not until Naruto was okay.

"Your...your big," was all Naruto could say as not even an inch was inside.

Was that tears Gaara could see? "You can do it," he encouraged. Yep. Those are definitely tears forming.

"Yes."

The next thing that happened surprised him. Naruto slammed the rest down, screaming along the way. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks; Gaara roared from the tightness clenching at him. Oh, how badly did he want to cradle him into his arms and comfort him. Yet at the same time, he wanted to make him cry more. For some reason, tears were a major turn-on.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

He just shook his head with firmly shut eyes. "No, I'm fine. Just...just wait a bit for me to adjust. Please." The edge of his voice was breaking.

It tore Gaara's heart, even if it were a turn-on. "I'm hurting you."

"Yes," he breathed. "But I'll get over it."

"But your crying."

"N-no, it's in form of happiness, Gaara. You don't know how badly I've always wanted this." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"But I'm happy." Though a bit painful, Naruto was able to make a small smile.

"Then...is it alright for me...to love you?" He couldn't help himself. He needed to know. And now seemed to be the perfect time.

"Gaara, would I ever let you do this to me if I didn't want this in the first place?" He was about to argue, but was cut off by the continuation of Naruto. "Cherish me, love me, hold me tight just like this, but don't you dare ever let me go...even in dreams."

From that, Gaara couldn't stop the smile appearing along his lips. "I love you."

Naruto nodded his head and matched the smile with a comfort one. "Let's become more than one. Move, Gaara. Show me your love."

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०

Mina's Random Ramble: Oh, Mr. Ice-cream . . . why the hell do you taste so good?

●▬▬▬▬▬๑ x ๑▬▬▬▬▬●


End file.
